When a machine breaks down, it may be difficult and expensive to repair because disassembly may be required to diagnose the problem. There is also a frequent delay in obtaining parts to replace those broken once the problem has been diagnosed. The resulting down time is also a problem.
Remote monitoring of equipment needs different kind of sensors. Common sensors today include temperature sensors, weight sensors, position sensors, etc. The data from these sensors can be remotely viewed to diagnose the condition of the system. However, there are still situations where these sensors are not adequate to diagnose the problem and is necessary for a human being to open up the equipment and look at it. This process is time consuming and there needs to be a better way. The idea is to use imaging inside the equipment to handle situations that cannot be addressed by the above means.